Deeper Meaning
by RavenRoset
Summary: When just an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life, realizes she's wanted by two powerful groups of hero's, she finds herself torn between rivalry. She can't choose which side to take, but she knows in the end, that they must work together to stop their biggest enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I got this idea when I was randomly daydreaming about the Avengers and at the same tome referencing my dream about the Matrix. So here is the first chapter, there isn't a lot of reference to either movie, but more will be coming. **

Chapter One

I stared down at my test. It was my final exam of the 8th grade and I **had** to pass it.

Name: Autumn

Date: 3/14/13

Subject: Algebra

I opened the booklet and started reading the first of many questions. Well that would have been a normal day for me.

As I opened the booklet, prepping myself for whatever complex math equation that would appear first, I noticed something odd about my test. There was way more pages then my fellow classmates tests and for some weird reason the back pages would open.

I flipped through the booklet, getting a nasty stare from my teacher for skipping to the very end.

The back of the book was hollow, and only a slip of notebook paper was found. I picked it up and discovered a computer flash drive, hidden underneath. I carefully examined the piece of paper.

It read: **Look behind you. **

I had no idea what that meant, but I had to trust my gut and look. I am a very curious person; the type of being that must know everything. Sure enough, there was nothing but the empty desk behind me. I glanced back at the note.

_Why is this in my test? Who sent it? What do I have to do with anything? How would the messenger know that there was someone behind me? _Questions zipped through my mind as I looked around again.

Little did I know that my questions would soon be answered.

Just as I flipped back to the front of the test, ready to actually start, a massive explosion went off. The back of the room was completely destroyed. The explosion raged, spreading fire everywhere, and panicked screams were heard from the students.

Gripping the flash drive, I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yay for random ideas. I didn't think this story would be so popular. I think I figured out how to indent. I really don't know. LOL. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

4 months later…

"Happy Fourth of July!" My family chorused, standing around the grill.

"Autumn, go get the sparklers and fireworks." My mother ordered. I stepped inside and closed the sliding glass window.

I was in my living room, with a huge flat screen TV facing a black leather sectional couch, a small, tan, wooden coffee table, on top of a contemporary red area rug. The floor was dark hardwood pieces, and the walls, were a pale purple, with various underwater artwork.

I trudged through the living room, passing my annoying little brother on the way, walked into the kitchen and exited out the side door, that lead to our gray concrete garage. The fireworks and sparklers were placed on top of the highest shelf, a place where my mom obviously knew I couldn't reach.

I jumped up and grabbed a box of poppers and put them down on the hood of my dad's car. I jumped again, and grabbed the big box, full of different silly string cans, sparklers, poppers, noisemakers, and mini fireworks.

Lugging the big box of worthless junk back to the patio, I groaned at how no one offered to help with the load.

"Here she comes." My mother grinned brightly, as I rolled my eyes, setting the heavy box down.

"Your welcome." I snapped.

At that moment, I felt a little hand grab something from my back jean pocket. I whipped around. My little brother Alan was holding the flash drive I found.

"Give it back." I commanded.

"Your not the boss of me." He complained.

Alan inched closer to the edge of the pool, gesturing like he was going to throw it.

"Don't you dare!" I enforced.

"Alright I won't throw your precious flash drive into the pool." Alan insisted.

But as soon as I turned my back, I heard a little, tiny, to small to be human, splash coming from the pool.

* * *

**More backstory and information about the explosion and flash drive will be coming soon. Hang in there. Avengers and Matrix will be coming in shortly. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Just saw Man of Steel. It was good, lots of action, and not very confusing. But I don't think I could ever fan fiction DC Comics. Sorry. But I will fan fiction Marvel. So here it is. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

3 months earlier…

I was still resting in my hospital bed, typing rapidly on the computer. The explosion had broken many of my ribs, my right foot, and paralyzed my left leg. The doctors all decided to give me some space, to be alone.

My mother suggested I write about my experience, to recap the horrifying episode, so the doctors could have a little more information on how the blast affected me. My mother also said I should get it published, but I wasn't one for fame.

_The explosion sounded. I didn't know where it came from but the fire spread like a plague. I heard my classmate screaming and my teacher was shouting commands, but it was all drowned out. There was an intense ringing in my ears. I thought, 'this is it. This is how I'm going to die.' But I had to escape. Like any desperate person trying to escape death, I ran for my life. _

I left out the part about the flash drive and the hollow test booklet.

_I stumbled a few times, tripping over debry and desks, but I managed to reach the classroom door. Many others tried to exit through the window, and made it out, but I had chosen the hard way, my instincts telling me to follow routine. I swung open the door, and there was a black figure in the hall, standing there, not moving, and staring right at me. An office phone rang in the distance. The figure calmly walked over, picked up the phone pressing it to his ear, and then disappeared right in front of me. _

I closed the laptop. If I showed anyone this they'll think I'm crazy or the blast messed up my brain. I groaned in frustration. _Who would believe me if I told them this, _I thought.

Forgetting the manuscript, I opened the laptop again and popped in one of my favorite movies. The Avengers. I had to have watched it a thousand times, and I could recall most of the lines.

My laptop displayed a black screen and then the main menu showed, exposing a digital blueprint of the hellicarrier. I selected the play movie button and sat back as the movie started up.

Only a few minutes in (Loki hadn't even gotten to Earth yet) I fell asleep. I was exhausted as always, staying up late on my laptop, or answering doctors questions. And I closed my eyes, dreaming about the man in black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: On vacation, you would not believe what I saw. I went to a sic-fi rock and roll museum. There was a fantasy, horror, sic-fi, rock and roll, and sound booth exhibits. Put in your review or PM me if you think you know. I will tell you in the next chapters disclaimer.**

* * *

Chapter Four  
(Present)

I turned around slowly. My face was red, indicating to Alan, he had made a mistake.

Sure enough there was Alan, standing by the pool with an outstretched hand, showing that he threw it and that he wasn't hiding it.

I growled and stomped over to Alan. "What have you done?" I grumbled.

"Well, one, you aren't the boss of me. And two, you know very well that I will do anything to annoy you." Alan said innocently.

"Whatever! I don't want to hear it!" I snapped.

Without thinking, I took off my tank top, and dived into the pool, a desperate attempt to retrieve my flash drive. _That was my only hope in finding the man in black!_ I screamed at myself. I shouldn't have been so careless! Even though I didn't have any goggles on, and the chlorine levels in the water were high, I had to keep my eyes open to search for any sign of navy blue, or a glint of silver.

Finally, after searching for a long 10 seconds, I spotted the tiny device. I swam down and grabbed it, and then resurfaced, gasping for air.

Glaring at Alan, I cursed, "If you ever try to pull something like that again, I will have mom ground you for a week, editing and revising my unfinished manuscripts." Alan rolled his eyes, but there were glints of fear, letting me know he didn't want that to happen.

I smirked and stared at him till he walked away and whipped that smug of his face. My dad saw me in my bathing suit, dripping wet, and asked, "I thought you said you weren't going to go swimming."

"Alan pushed me in," I lied. My little brother turned around at the mention of his name, but I stared him down and silently told him it was none of his business. He stuck his tongue out and continued eating his hotdog.

I climbed out of the warm summer pool water and dried myself off with an abandoned towel. I walked inside the freezing house alone, and went straight to my room.

I changed into a comfortable, V-neck t-shirt, black hoodie, and leggings. I looked Goth, but my curly brown hair gave away that I wasn't. I sat down at my laptop and desperately plugged in the flash drive.

The seemingly insignifigent device held all my conversations with the man in black. He never gave me his name, but I was having serious de-ja-vu that this was something that belonged in the movie, The Matrix. I shrugged off the feeling but I could never shake it.

A black screen filled the computer. Only eleven simple letters showed.

**Hello Autumn**

I typed back greeting the unnamed guest. **Hello N. **

**Are you ready to meet in person?**

**I don't know. I don't think I'm ready. **

** You are. But time is always something I can offer. **

** Do you know what The Matrix is?**

** What?**

** Nothing, just thinking out loud. **

** Well whenever your ready, you know where to find me. **

I closed my laptop. I was preparing for this for the last 4 months. I still was unsure if I should go or not.

N was the messenger's name, and that is all I knew about him/her. I assumed it was a guy, to make it more like The Matrix, and he has taught me a lot about hacking, of all things. He said I might need it someday.

I wanted to try something. Since I was alone in the house, it was the perfect time. I unplugged the flash drive.

The one thing I really wanted to do, ever since I met N, was to see if I could hack into the SHIELD mainframe. If SHIELD even existed. But the fun part would be finding out for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So heres what I saw in the museum: a bunch of costumes from fantasy movies (Serious Black's costume, the Evil Queen cloak from Snow White and the Huntsman and the Snow White's prison dress, guard outfit and lion costume from the Wizard of Oz, The Princess Bride costumes, Susan's arrows from Narnia, Props from Percy Jackson, Ice Queens crown from Narnia, maps from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, etc), I saw Yoda's cane and pendant, Anakin's make-up (when he was Darth Vader), Terminator Skull, Captain Kurk's chair, several Star Trek props and costumes, Men In Black weapons, a bunch of horror props (the alien from Alien, Face Hugger from Alien, mummy mask from Mummy, the creature from the Creature From Black Lagoon, chainsaw from Hostile, bloody shirt from Shaun of the dead, Jason's mask and machete from Friday the Thirteenth, etc). But the best thing was a Sentinal from the Matrix, the original costume sketch for Neo, and Neo's coat from the Matrix! Enough about me, more about Autumn!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The six Avengers, plus Director Fury ad Maria Hill, all sat at the meeting table overlooking the shining Atlantic Ocean. Fury finally tore his focus from the computer monitors and started the meeting.

"Someone has hacked into the SHIELD mainframe and are threatening to leak all of our secrets to the public." Fury informed the group.

"So what's the problem?" Hawkeye asked.

"I wanted you to deal with her." Fury commanded.

"Her?" Steve added.

"Yes. She only revealed her gender in a taunting email."

"So you want us to beat up a little girl?" Bruce replied.

"No. I think she's a mutant trying to trick us into playing into her hands."

"Or a hot computer genius." Tony noted.

"Anyways she calls herself, A." Hill added.

"Well that's kind of ironic." Tony commented.

Ignoring the comment, Fury continued, "We were able to trace the hack back to her. Here is her address and school."

"So we are tracking an eighth grade 'mutant'," Natasha complained.

Fury rolled his eye. "A few months ago an explosion occurred at that school. They say a fire started in room 108. That's where she was taking her final exam that day."

"Does anyone feel like this is a plot to a really sucky James Bond movie?" Tony asked.

All of the Avengers raised their hands.

**Meanwhile…**

I did it! I can't believe it actually worked! I can't believe SHIELD exists! This is monumental. I wonder if N knows?

Just then, he doorbell rang. My mother called out that she would answer it and then I heard a few clicks of the locks turning, and then the door opening.

"That's strange." My mother muttered.

"What?"

But before I could check it out, I heard Alan call my name. "Autumn!"

It sounded like it came from the patio. I slowly walked toward the sliding glass door, pausing just before opening it. Taking a deep breath, I marched outside with an annoyed frown on my face. Right before I yelled at Alan for interrupting me, I realized that the boy in front of m was not my little brother.

Well I should say man.

A tall stranger, with dark sunglasses, a gray t-shirt and jeans, topped with a tangle of black hair was standing in front of me. He looked vaguely familiar. He had the face of a movie start and a Tony Stark style beard. He stood smiling.

"Where's Alan?" Was my first thought.

"Well I gave him a new ATV and one hundred bucks, so I suggest, that you follow the trail of reckless destruction that starts at the gaping hole in the fence." The stranger answered.

"Are you an agent?"

"A what?"

"An agent."  
"Well I'm not exactly an agent of SHIELD." He said.

"I knew it existed. Then I began to piece it together.

"Your Tony Stark." I concluded.

"Ugh. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. Tony sighed, taking off his shades.

"So what now?" I asked.

"You aren't shocked? Or fan crazy?"

"I told my friends if I ever saw you, I would point a gun at your head."

"Should I ask, why?"

"I have my reasons." I explained.

Tony stood there with a look of a mixture of understanding, confusion, and horror. I smiled. "So what now?" I repeated.

A tiny red light blinked on his silver band and the Ironman suit assembled. Before I could resist, je grabbed me and flew off.

"I always wanted to fly," I shouted, "but I never imagined you would be part of the equation."

His iron head turned and looked down on me. "I can drop you at any time."

"Go ahead. Lets see how Fury reacts when he finds out you 'accidently' dropped his prime suspect."

"How do you know so much?" He asked.

"I watch you." Okay that sounded a little too stalkerish. "Well, my favorite movie is the Avengers. Aside from the Matrix, of course."

They flew in silence.

"So how's Pepper?" I said to break the silence. "I mean, after the whole Mandarin problem, I bet she was pretty spooked. By the way, I have some issues with Ironman 3."

"Tell me later. If I have an anxiety attack, we're both going to die." Tony commented.

* * *

**PS. That museum is called the EMP museum. I forget what it stands for, but it was the highlight of my trip. :-) **

**~Raven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I can get carried away sometimes. Anyways, I will stop with the super looooong disclaimers (please refer to chapter five). But I love to have conversations with my readers.**

* * *

Chapter Six

A phone rings in the distance. It's not a vibrating buzz, but a clear scream. Someone answers and the ringing stops abruptly.

"I was just leaving." A man whispers.

"Be carful. One of them is the Inventor. And the others have incredible control." A woman replies from the other end.

" I am all of them combined. But the shady character is the one I'm worried about."

"You think he's beyond us?"

"Yes. The others are safe to release. Especially the young girl."

"The one you've been contacting?"

"Yes. Today's the day. Wish me good luck."

"Good luck."

The call ends.

* * *

**That was a short chapter. But can you guess who the man and woman are? I think its obvious and easy. Put you guess in your review or PM me the answer. Answer will be reviled in the next chapter. **

**~Raven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm just going to go and tell you now. The man and lady on the phone in chapter six was Trinity and Neo. Spoilers. Sorry. I was trying to make it mysterious. I guess I did. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

I sat on a bench facing all six of the Avengers, staring down on me. Fury was to busy giving a death stare to a computer monitor to notice the visitor. When he finally looked that way, he blinked and headed over.

The Avengers made way for the director and stood watching.

"What's your name?" Was the first thing he asked.

Tony raised a hand but Fury snapped, "I was talking to the girl."

His hand sank down as I answered, "Autumn."

"Well Autumn, are you a mutant of any kind?"

"Nope. Though I wish. That would be awesome!"

"What did you plan on achieving by hacking into the SHIELD mainframe and threatening us."

"Well really I just wanted to find out if SHIELD really existed. Then I guess I got a little carried away."

"Did you hack in on your own?

"Well this guy named N taught me-" I was cut off when Fury straightened and looked out the window.

"Do you know who N is?" I asked curiously.

"No, I don't. But it's strange how you used a single letter to represent your name as well."

"A for Autumn."

"Then that would possibly mean that N would be the first name of the man who taught you to hack."

I leaped out of my seat; the Avengers stumbled back at my sudden outburst and scratched their heads.

"Well case close. Everyone can go home now. Lets go drink!" Tony cried.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, even the side workers looked away from the screen for a split second.

"No ones leaving," Steve reminded him, "Autumn might lead us to N. That is if N is a threat."

"Maybe N is for Nancy, a little fourth grader." Hawkeye smirked.

Natasha elbowed him, but she smirked as well.

**Meanwhile, on the deck of the hellicarrier…**

"Operator." A faint voice on a telephone line answered.

"I've landed, do you have a target on them?" A man asked.

"Still searching, but they should be somewhere near the hull."

"I'm heading that way. By the way… any traces of viruses or agents?"

"The room your about to go into… it's full of them."

**Back with the Avengers…**

"Did you guys hear that?" Steve said all of the sudden.

"I'm picking up someone coming this way, and its not one of SHIELD's." Tony confirmed.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Honestly, it could be anything." Hawkeye said crossing his arms.

I looked toward the door. "Do you think it's one of Loki's?"

"If it was, the whole hellicarrier would have already been destroyed." Thor pointed out.

"I know, I know. I've seen the movie." I muttered.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I've seen the movie, I know what happened." I sighed.

"What movie?" Bruce asked again like I was deaf.

"The Avengers. It's one of my favorite movies of all time."

"How did you get that top secret SHIELD footage?" Fury sounded concerned.

"Really, more than 2 million people have seen that movie, and counting." I said.

All the Avengers leaned took a step back from me.

"What do you know about us in particular?" Steve asked.

"Details are not important, when this thing blows over, I'll put on a Marvel movie marathon!" I squealed.

"We'll watch Thor, Captain America, the Incredible Hulk, Iron Man's 1, 2, and 3, and the Avengers."

"There are no movies about SHIELD?" Fury checked.

"Actually they're coming out with a TV show called Agents of SHIELD. And Phil Coulson is the star! Did you guys like resurrect him or something?" I bragged.

"Um… Details are not important." Fury mimicked.

Before I could continue on with the conversation, there was a loud bang in one if the hallways. I slowly creaked open the door and peered outside. Down the hallway was a man in black. The man in black. The one I had been contacting. N.

I closed the door but before I could tell the Avengers, they piled out in to the hall ready to attack. The first was Tony, who fired a laser at the figure. N simply raised his hand and the laser froze in mid air, and then fell to the ground. Next, Thor threw his hammer. Only those who are worthy can wield the hammer, but N caught it just fine. He threw the hammer back, knocking Thor down like a bowling pin.

Both Fury and Natasha started firing bullets at N. He raised his hand and the bullets froze, like the laser did, and dropped to the ground, little clicks echoing off the walls. N continued to pursuit.

"Only one person I know can do that." I confessed. "I just can't believe I'm meeting him.

"Neo."

* * *

**A little dramatic. But I guess you guys saw it coming. I would have. Then again, I am the writer. Oh well, on to the next chapter. **

**~Raven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or the Avengers. But the Matrix is on the 50 Must-See Sci-fi movies of all time. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Who?" Cap asked confused.

"Neo. He's a character from the Matrix." I answered.

"But isn't that a fictional character?" Tony debated.

"Well, who else do you know that can catch Thor's hammer like that?" I protested.

"Good point." Tony said shutting his mouth.

Natasha kept firing as well as Tony, and Bruce had finally lost it. He grew into the hulk and charged at Neo. As if things couldn't get any weirder, Neo levitated, and flew right in between Hulk's legs.

He kept the pursuit. I backed up to the pole and realized I couldn't go any farther. The Avengers saw it to. But strangely, Neo just raised his hands in a surrender position and slowed his pace. When he was only a few feet away, he dropped his hands.

"What do we do now?" Clint asked.

"Neo means no harm. He must have a reason." I said walking forward. I tiptoed over to him.

"So you finally found me." I greeted.

"And you found me." Neo said.

"Why are you here?"

"To ask you something. To ask all of you something." He confessed, pulling something out of his coat pocket.

It was a tiny tin, like something to store pills in. He opened it. Inside were seven red and blue pills.

"Is this really happening!?" I squealed.

"Red or blue?" He aimed the question at everyone.

"Red." I claimed. I looked back at the Avengers. "What? Come on, choose."

Steve stepped forward. "Red, I guess."

"Red." Natasha nodded.

"Red. Because it is the color of what you midgardians call cherry flavor." Thor chose.

"Red. But do you have a gold one?" Tony asked.

Neo just scolded him. "Just curious." Tony whimpered.

"Red." Clint grumbled.

"Hulk choose red."

I smiled. At least everyone was coming with me. Fury fidgeted in the background. Neo glared at him. Fury met his gaze and a little death staring contest just flared between them.

"Do you have one for director Fury?" I asked.

"I'm afraid he is to beyond us to understand. We can't bring people over once they've past a certain point in their make believe lives."

"I know. I saw the movie." I groaned. Neo smiled and walked away.

I followed, as well as the Avengers, but Fury stayed behind. We walked through several hallways, and then stopped at a door that said, Authorized Personal Only. Neo opened the door and gestured for us to come in.

The Avengers pushed me inside and we all made room for each other in the tiny space.

Inside were a computer station, seven black cushioned chairs, and a mirror. I recognized many of the character. Morpheus was sitting in a plush red chair, wearing his black coat and glasses; Trinity was standing next to Neo wearing a black tank top and capris. But I was surprised to see who else was joining us. Switch was sitting at the computer and Apock was watching over her shoulder.

"But I thought you guys were dead?" I thought out loud.

Switch looked straight at me and said apologetically, "We faked it."

"But Cypher pulled you plugs, and I saw you die on the screen." I stuttered. The Avengers stood silently.

"We were trapped in the Matrix for a while, but we were able to escape once Neo mastered the mind and all." She glanced over at Neo.

I widened my eyes and then walked over to one of the chairs.

"Go ahead, take a seat." Morpheus instructed. All of the Avengers mimicked me and we laid back. "We are going to transport you to the real world. Don't worry, everything will make sense soon."

* * *

**Bringing back dead people. Switch is one of my favorite characters, and its only fair that I bring back Apock. So here you go. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: So it's been a while since I update, but here it is. I don't own the Avengers or the Matrix, just my OC. Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

I squealed excitedly. By the look on the Avengers face, I was guessing they had absolutely no idea what was going on.

We all got situated in the seats and Switch started muttering something to Apock. I blinked a couple times, making sure thus wasn't a crazy dream. Yep, this was really happening.

A buzzing filled the air. A machine came to life. It all happened so fast, that all I can remember is closing my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. I was lying in a soft bed; mud green blankets were stretched on top of me. I touched my head and a thin line of hair was visible. It wasn't much, but it was hair. I journeyed down the back of my head to my neck, where I felt the familiar plug. It was hard and round, stuck in place.

I carefully sat up; feeling slightly light headed, and then moved into a full stand. I was wearing a ripped tan sweater and faded jeans. Sandals lay by the steel door, and a single mirror was on the wall. I walked over to it and got a glance at my new look.

My once long hair was reduced to a newborn baby haircut. The device stuck out like a sore thumb, and the freckles that once littered my face were completely gone.

Turning to my right, I saw a large metal door with a rusty crank, and it looked like it hadn't been open in decades.

Deciding that staying here was a waste of time, I pushed open the door and started to explore the ship. It was just as the movie portrayed it. There were various wires strung on the walls, pipes running in different directions clouded the ceiling, and this main floor had too may rooms to count.

As a I was walking to the latter, which I knew was at the end of the hallway, a door opened suddenly and a very confused Steve came out.

"Hey, you lost?" I asked.

He turned and smiled, but then frowned as he looked at the surroundings. "Well for starters, I have no idea where I am. What is this place?"

"Just when you were getting used to 2013 technology, this happens. Don't worry, I'll explain everything on the way up.

* * *

"And that is what a sentinel is." I finished explaining.

"Wow. I didn't know you knew so much about this place. You must have been a huge fan of the movie. But I still don't quite understand the exact science behind this whole thing." Steve admitted.

"It's okay. I had to watch it a few times to get it myself."

"Look who finally showed up." Clint clapped Steve on the back. "Giving him the details I see."

"Do you even understand it?" I asked Clint, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a single word." He answered.

"For once I know more about technology than you do." Steve smiled.

"Where's Tony and the others?" I looked around.

"I don't know." Clint said, also glancing down the different hallways.

"Bruce is probably where the technology is, Natasha is crawling around hear somewhere, who knows what Thor's doing, and Tony is probably asleep." Steve guessed.

"Lets just head toward the main deck and check out the controls ourselves." I suggested.

After climbing several latters, getting lost in a few hallways, peaking into occasional rooms, we finally made it to the control center. Tank was sitting at the controls, Bruce was there, having a conversation with Apock, Natasha was talking to Trinity, Thor was feeling the leather on the chairs, and Tony was no where to be seen.

Natasha was dressed like me but her cloths were short sleeved, and she had combat boots instead. Bruce and Thor had the same exact outfit on, but didn't show any signs of caring.

Morpheus and Neo walked in, and announced, "now that you're all here, lets start with the first jump."

I raised my hand and complained, "but what about Tony?"

"What about Tony?" Morpheus asked as he walked over to Tank.

"Well shouldn't we wait to start with him?" I asked.

"Tank start the program up, Neo get them situated in the chairs."

"Come on over here everyone." Neo instructed. "Now all you have to do in lay down and relax. I will be joining you shortly."

Each of us laid down, I sat between Steve and Clint. We relaxed just like before and prepared for the tiny click that would connect us to the Matrix.

As the real world blackened, a bright picture of city rooftops. It came clear that we were standing on the top of a skyscraper. After a few minutes, Neo showed up, but still no sign of Tony.

"This is extremely simple. All you need to do is jump from this building to the other one across the street."

"But that's like 50 yards away. Its practically impossible." Bruce pointed out.

"You see Dr. Banner, this is all imaginary. It's not real. Once you can let that go, you can do anything in this universe. Free your mind from the reality you were living in for so long, and know that you can make this jump." And with that, Neo started running and leaped of the side of the building, sailing over the busy street bellow, and landing on the opposite roof.

"So who wants to go first?" Natasha asked.

"I'll go." Thor offered. He started to take a running start and then started flying off the side of the building. It looked as if he was going to make it, but he feel after coming close to the edge. I winced as he fell to the ground and landed on the hard concrete.

"Anyone else?" Steve asked.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve all tried and failed the jump. Bruce and me still had to take our turns.

"Ladies first." He invited.

"No I insist." I countered.

"Alright." He closed his eyes and ran straight of the side. Bruce made it the least far. The jump was tiny and he fell as soon as his feet left the buildings surface.

"Well I guess that just leaves me." I thought aloud. "Just free my mind, and jump. Piece of cake."

Taking a deep breath, I took a tract starter position and sprinted. It felt as if the world was going slow-mo, and I neared the edge. Then carefully, using every ounce of energy in my body, I jumped.

* * *

**Leaving it off on a cliffhanger. Literally. So is Autumn going to make it? Is she going to fall like Bruce? Where is Tony? Why does Morpheus not care about Tony's absence? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please Review!**

**~Raven**


	10. Authors Note

**Dear All of my Awesome Readers, **

**I will be taking a short (maybe long) break from fan fiction so I can work on a couple projects. I will try to update right now so you won't have to wait as long for an update. I have a lot planned for my stories in the future and I can't wait to upload, but I'm busy right now. **

**After a couple weeks I'll probably update a few selective ones that you can vote on at my poll. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing, and I'll be back ASAP. **

**Thanks for all your support. See you soon. **

**~Raven **


End file.
